El amor que nos Unio
by ByMau
Summary: La historia de una joven que fue adoptada por un importante empresario y que a la vez se enamoro del hijo mayor de este que retos tendra su amor? Sessh X Rin


SESSHOMARU Y RIN

**EL AMOR QUE NOS UNIO.**

Antes que nada, estos personajes no me perteneces, y lo segundo soy nueva en esto tengan compaciónn y espero comentarios no sean malitos.

**Capitulo 1 **

Amanecía en Tokio, con un clima bastante moderado, una joven mujer de cabellera color Ebano y ojos marrones despertaba en su habitación, habitación que ocupara desde que fue tomada como protegida del gran empresario el Señor Inu-no-taisho, desde hace 10 años cuando ella solo contaba con 8 años de edad, después de la tragica muerte de sus padres, en un atentado sufrido en las empresas de su ahora protector. Vivia en la casa de inu-no-taisho, junto al hijo menor de este Inuyasha, ya que por otras razones el hijo mayor decidio dudarse a un departamento no muy lejos de ahí por la mala convivencia con su medio hermano producto de la nueva relacion de su padre, luego de la muerte de su madre.

Rin, se escucho decir desde las afueras de la habitación,

Pasa Kaede, la puerta esta abierta dijo la joven- de cabello ebano

Buenos dias mi niña, como amaneciste hoy- le dijo la anciana que se habia encargado de criarla luego de ser traida a la casa.

Buenos dias nada, como amaneciste tu - pregunto dandole una sonrrisa sincera,

Bien -respondio la anciana, - preparate el Señor Inu-no-taisho te esta esperando en la biblioteca, desea que lo acompañes a la exportadora-

Enseguida nada, respondió ella- podrias buscarme alguna ropa en lo que salgo de ducharme.  
Claro mi niña no te preocupes respondio la mujer buscandole ropa apropiada para asistir a la Empresa.

En la ducha Rin pensaba en alguien en particular, ire a la exportadora seguramente podre verlo el estará como siempre que vamos, siento como mi corazón se acelera con tan solo pensar en él. Pero el nunca me dejara de ver como la niña que su padre ayudo y sigue ayudando se dijo, saliendo de la ducha.

Mi niña espero que te guste lo que escogi para ti - dijo la anciana - mira te saque esta falda de vestir una blusa, blanca y el saco negro le dijo.

Gracias Kaede puedes retirarte me cambiare y bajare podrias decir a mi tio que enseguida bajo (pd. Tio es como rin le decia a su protector)

Claro no te preocupes mi niña yo le dijo enseguida - dijo la mujer retirándose del lugar.

Minutos mas tarde Rin bajaba por las largas escaleras siendo esperada ya por tu protector o tio como ella le conocía.

Estoy lista tio, le dijo la chica regalandole una de sus mas bellas sonrisa ya que le estaria eternamente agradecia que el la cuidara por todos estos años.

Bien Rin - dijo el hombre con una vos ronca.

En la empresa se encontraba un joven, de cabellos plateados ojos color Аmbar de unos 28 años aproximadamente y con una expresión bastante alterada ya que la idea de su padre no le agradaba mucho.

Tranquilizate Sesshomaru, no conseguiras nada poniendote así - decia una voz femenina

Dejame en paz, tu no serás quien tenga que soportar a la mocosa esa

De acuerdo me voy te esperare en tu departamento esta noche - dijo saliendo de la oficina

Has lo que quieras - fue lo ultimo que escucho al irse,

Tio y dime cual es el propósito esta vez, para estar en la exportadora, tu sabes que no le soy de mucho agrado a Sesshomaru y no quiero que por mi tengas problemas con él. - Dijo una voz preocupada.

No te preocupe mi pequeña, desde hoy tu seras su asistente y tendra que enseñarte parte del negocio pues tu también tendrás que velar por la parte de herencia que te toque cuando yo falte - dijo el hombre dandole un tierno beso en la frente.

Gracias tio pero sabes que no es necesario, tu ya sabes que te estare eternamente agradecida - dijo la joven.

Ya no se hable mas del asunto Rin ya esta decidido dijo con voz autoritaria esta vez.

Ella solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. - trabajare con el, estare cerca de el, aunque no le agrade mucho mi presencia pues para el sigo siendo solo una niña - pensaba pero fue sacada del mismo cuando sintio una mano posarse sobre la suya indicandole que habáan llegado a la Exportadora.

Entraron al edificio, tomaron el ascensor, para dirigirse a la Gerencia General, donde se encontraba el hijo mayor del dueño de las Empresas Taisho. Y seguidamente le presentará a su nueva asistente personal.

Continuara...

Espero se de su agrado besos


End file.
